The Sequel to May
by angel of darkness flame
Summary: i suck at summaries so here goes : The Sequeal to May thats about all i can say for that Rated for safty and if anyone can come up with a catchy-er title than "The Sequel to May" please suggest Chapter two is up! R&R or this story may not be updated again
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic except for Bijin and Tsubusu… so far.

A/N: Ok I have finally got to work on my sequel to May. I have other fics that I'm working on; one is called Shinpi-teki na Oni, so I think ima do a Masako thing and only update every other chapter. (Like: Update this fic, then Shinpi-teki na Oni, then this fic, then S.O., then this fic, then… well you get the idea ) On with the fic!

This is in no ones POV in particular but I made it so you can tell who's thinking and who's talking.

Chapter One:

Intro: A year and a few months after the tragic death of Inuyasha and Kagome's son, Gogatsu, Sesshomaru has to deal with Rin.

"Do you think she's ill?"

"No, Sesshomaru."

"Sad, mad?"

"No, Sesshomaru."

::Bijin hastily runs around trying to cook dinner and feed Tsubusu::

"What do you think is wrong then?"

"Nothing, Sesshomaru, Rin is fin, she just needs to be alone."  
"Why?"

"Quit it."

"What?"  
"Doing that."

"What am I doing that could possibly posses you to tell me to quit?"

"Getting into that girls business; you don't have to watch her 24/7 like you use to. She's a big girl now, Sesshomaru

"Hmm… I suppose your right."

"Well, I _know_ I'm right, now, sit down."

"Why?"

"Because I hate it when you pace."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"… should I talk to her?"

::Bijin stops wondering about and turns to her mate, hands on her hips::

"Sesshomaru, knock it off."

"I just want to know what's wrong."

::Bijin gets right in front of Sesshomaru to were she can feel his slow paced breath on her face::

"Quit worrying."

sigh "Since when do I need to listen to you?"

"Unless you don't want to ::pauses for a moment and turns around to see Tsubusu sitting on the ground with a curious face. Looking at his parents:: _pray_ [A/N: if you don't get that little joke you have to read May, this is the sequel after all] I suggest you sit and watch your son. Pay no mind to Rin, she will be fine."

"Hmm… fine."

"I'll talk to her later."

"Hold on, I raised her, why do _you_ get to talk to her?"

"I might know what's wrong with her and she definitely wont want to tell you."

"Woman thing?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I never did get their women 'things.'

"I'll tell you what if you want to talk to her… go tell her dinner is ready."

"Hmm… fine, where is she?"

"Probably in her garden."

"She spends a lot more time there now."

"She always did like her garden."

"I know… Bijin."

"Yes?"

"Do you think… she is still sad about Gogatsu?"

"I don't know, that could be it."

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"If it is, I know what I could do."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, I will go get Rin."

::Tsubusu starts to whine as his father opens the door and leaves::

"It's okay, Tsubusu, daddy will be back in just a minute."

::Tsubusu lowers his whining, but Bijin can still hear him whimper::

He's definitely his father's son; he won't be as soon as Sesshomaru knuckles down on him like he does Rin.

"Tsubusu you hungry?"

::Tsubusu turns his attention to his mom and makes a strange noise but has a big smile::

"That's my boy, come here."

::Tsubusu starts to crawl to his mother::

Outside

"Rin, dinner is ready." _I think I was right, she is still sad about Gogatsu._

::Rin is sitting in front of the Sakura Tree that Gogatsu was buried under, just staring at the small boys grave::

::Sesshomaru walks up behind the small girl:: "Rin."

::Rin turns around surprised::

"Oh! Sorry, my Lord."

"Dinner."

"Um… my Lord, I'm not hungry, may I please excuse myself from dinner this evening?"

I don't care what Bijin says I want to know now.

"Yes, that will be fine. Rin, may I ask you a question?"

::Rin sits and pats that ground in front of her::

"Ask away my Lord."

::Sesshomaru sits::

"Is something the matter?"

"Huh? No, My Lord I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my Lord um…"

::Rin points to behind Sesshomaru::

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

That's just my luck.

::Sesshomaru turns around to see Bijin with her hands on her hips and stands up::

"Talking to Rin, problem?"

"Yes—"

"Good, Rin has asked to be excused from dinner and I have granted her permission."

"Fine ::Bijin looks down at Rin:: Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm sure, yes."

::Sesshomaru grabs Bijin's arm, as Bijin was about to open her mouth to say something more, and drags her inside::

Inside

"What did I tell you?"

"I wanted to know why she didn't want to eat."

"But that's not what you asked her about."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you and your head is as thick as a boulder. I knew you would ask her if I sent you out there ::she shook her arm loose from Sesshomaru's grip and starts to walk around the room, eyes closed and shaking her hands:: but I went against my better instincts and tried to trust my mate."

"Bijin."

"What?!"

"Stop that."

"Your one to tell people what to do, you don't even listen to your mate—"

"Now see her, I listen when I think I should I do not take orders from you especially—"

"You stupid dumb—"

"Bijin, first let me finish and second your young child is sitting right behind you."

"Fine finish."

::Bijin crossed her arms::

"I was going to say I don't take orders from you especially when you are disrespecting me."

"I was doing no such thing."

::Bijin's hands found themselves back on her hips::

"Hmm… cute."

"What?"

"You when you're mad."

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this."

::Sesshomaru walked his way over to his mate and replaces her hands with his own on her hips::

"Why not, you say I'm good at it all the time."

::Bijin's hands where now on Sesshomaru's back as she was staring into his amber eyes, moving closer to him now::

"Did you feed Tsubusu?"

"Umm-hmm."

"Can we… _pray_?"

"No, ::he moves closer to her:: I want you to determine what is wrong with Rin since I already have an idea, I just want to be sure."

"Then can we pray?"

"All night if you'd like."

::Sesshomaru leans forward just a bit more and kisses her lightly on the lips::

sigh "Okay, you put Tsubusu to sleep though. He's been fidgeting all day, I think he wants you."

"I can see he's not the only one."

"Heh."

"Fine, I'll put him to sleep , you go assure my suspicions."

"Okay."

End chapter one!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own Bijin and Tsubusu (and Gogatsu but technically he's not physically present in the story cause he's dead) But I don't own anyone else like Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or Kagome because they belong to Rumiko Tagahashi.

A/N: Okay forget what I said before about the every other chapter. I won't be updating like that but if I'm inspired enough I'll still update this one which means I need some reviews people! Flamers welcome I'll desperate -.- but until then after this chapter I'll be working on Shinpi-teki na Oni after this unless I get reviews.

Chapter Two:

sigh "Okay, you put Tsubusu to sleep though. He's been fidgeting all day, I think he wants you."

"I can see he's not the only one."

"Heh."

"Fine, I'll put him to sleep , you go assure my suspicions."

"Okay."

::Bijin goes back outside while Sesshomaru goes to put Tsubusu to sleep in another room::

Outside

"Rin, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, my Lady? I thought you all were eating."

"Well, only you, Tsubusu, and I actually eat anything so there weren't that many mouths to feed considering you didn't eat."

"Oh, well what was your question?"

"I wanted to know, does Gogatsu have something to do with your unusual behavior?"

"Unusual? What do you mean my Lady?"

"You don't like to eat much anymore and you spend all your time out here under the Sakura Tree."

"Oh, that, well it does have to do with Gogatsu. I'm sorry if I worried you and my Lord, but he was my best friend."

"That's quite alright, that was all I wanted to know."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Rin, if you would like, I'll bring you something out."

"Okay, I am kind of hungry."

"You shouldn't starve yourself just because you want to stay out here, I'll be happy to bring you something out. Oh, and Rin."

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me 'my Lady.'"

"Yes, my— I mean Lady Bijin."

"Drop the Lady."

"But—"

"No buts, if Sesshomaru has a problem with it I will talk to him."

"Umm okay."

::Bijin left Rin for a short moment, then brought her some food and went back inside; Sesshomaru was waiting for her::

Inside

"Was I correct?"

"Yes, you were, she is sad about Gogatsu's death."

"I thought so; we will need to contact Inuyasha and Kagome."

"What for?"

"I want Rin to go and stay with them for a while."

"What?"

"I think because we do not morn his death as much as her she feels she is alone which is why she stays outside and away from us so much. So if she goes to Inuyasha's then she will see she is not the only one and could cope better with it; maybe then she will be back to normal."

"She will never be back to normal, too much has happened in her life."

"I know, but we can still try."

"I'll go get Yagi to relay the message to Inuyasha and Kagome."

::Sesshomaru nodded; Bijin left to get Yagi to give the message to Inuyasha and Kagome::

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, he just left; Inuyasha should be here in to morning to come and pick up Rin."

"I believe I promised you something."

::Sesshomaru got closer to Bijin and held her in his arms with a slight smile::

"I don't feel like it right now."

"Oh?"

"Yes, maybe later."

"Fine. I should go and tell Rin that she will be leaving so she needs to get her stuff together."

"Don't you think you should have done that before hand?"

"She wouldn't have left."

"So, you're just going to order her to leave?"

"Pretty much."

::Sesshomaru let go of Bijin, shaking her head, and went outside to talk to Rin::

"Rin."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Pack your things."

"What?!?"

"Inuyasha is going to be here in the morning and I want you to go to his house with him for a while."

"Why, my Lord?"

"I think it will help you get over Gogatsu a little more."

sigh "Yes, my Lord."

::Rin gloomily got up and started to walk to her room, then Sesshomaru grabbed her and hugged her::

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Huh? I'm not made at you Lord Sesshomaru, you're doing what you think is best for me."

::Rin hugged Sesshomaru back and was looking up at him::

"I'm glad you're not mad at me."

::He gave a faint smile and Rin smiled back then they released each other and went inside to pack up Rin's things::

Later

::After packing Rin's things with her, Sesshomaru sent her to bed and went back in his own room where Bijin was waiting for him::

"How'd it go?"

"Fine."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, Bijin."

"You sure?"

"Bijin."

"What?"

"Now, wasn't it you who was telling me to knock off things like that earlier?"

"Eh heh."

::Bijin smiled innocently and Sesshomaru walked over and kissed her, then started to take off all his armor::

"Tired?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to bed and your welcome to join me."

"But what about our agreement?"

"I thought you weren't in the mood."

"I wasn't but I know Rin is okay now so the moods coming back."

::She smiled at her mate::

"So, what if I'm not in the mood?"

"I would have to remember this moment forever considering it's impossible for you to not be in the mood."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's you."

"Your reasoning is poor."

"I don't need good reasoning to be good at what I'm good at."

"I won't deny that, you are good."

::Sesshomaru had his armor and top shirt off::

"Can we pray?"

"Well, I can't disavow _you_ your simple pleasures, besides I was going to get up in the middle of the night and wake you up any ways."

"Where you now?"

"Umm hmm."

"Well, I should save you the trouble and we should get to it right now."

::Sesshomaru and Bijin were in each other's arms and Bijin took off Sesshomaru's shirt, as Sesshomaru did the same thing; they started kissing among other things and had quite a good night::

That morning

Knock, knock

::Bijin lifted her head and moved her hair out of the way::

"Who is it?"

"Your stupid brother-in-law."

"Heh, I'll be out in a moment."

::Bijin turned around to see Sesshomaru still sleeping and she kissed him lightly on one of his stripes::

"Hey, your brother's here."

::Sesshomaru turned his head::

"Hmm."

"You need to get dressed I don't think he wants to see his brother naked."

"Hmm."

"Sesshomaru."

"Hmm."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm."

"Want a blow job?"

::Sesshomaru turned his head around and lifted it up::

"That would be nice."

"I thought that would wake you up, get dressed."

"So, I guess that wasn't really an offer."

"Maybe later, but your brother's here to get Rin so get up and get dressed."

"I advise you do the same since you have as much clothes on as me."

"Umm hmm."

::Bijin and Sesshomaru got dressed and went outside to see Inuyasha standing in front of their room::

"'Bout time you two came out."

"You better go and get Tsubusu, Bijin, I hear him crying."

"Okay."

::Bijin left::

"So, what'd yea wanna see me about?"

"I need you to watch Rin for a while."

""Why what's wrong?"

"I just think it would be better for her to stay with you and Kagome for a while."

"Is she still having problems with Gogatsu."

"Yes."

"Alright were is she."

"Still in her room I believe."

::Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knocked on Rin's door, there was no answer, so they went in but Rin was not in there::

"Where'd she go?"

"I have a feeling I know where."

End Chapter Two

A/N: Remember a few reviews will go a long way :-D I'll update after three reviews from each chapter.


End file.
